Como en los viejos tiempos
by Mattdreams
Summary: Desde que tengo uso de memoria, Dean ha sido mi héroe. Daba igual que sucediese dentro de mi infantil mente, cualquier problema podía solucionarlo mi hermano mayor.


**N/A: **Wola de nuevo!

Vaya! No me lo puedo creer! Esta es la segunda vez que subo algo a esta categoría y sigue sin ser Wincest! Aunque bueno, si que salen Dean y Sam como protagonistas, asi que tampoco me sorprendo tanto jaja

Ahora mismo, aquí son las 2.54 de la madrugada del domingo, y yo mañana me despierto a las 7.30 para ir al trabajo, y para no perder la costumbre, acabo de terminar de escribir este relato XDU Asi que, no lo he revisado mucho, y seguramente tengo mil fallos gramaticales, ortograficos y de síntaxis, asi que... MIL PERDONES!

Pero bueno, como es muy tarde y debo irme a mimir diré rápidamente las dedicatorias, que no podían ser menos que para Pablo, mi chibi Dean, porque lo hagas a posta o no, eres un Winchester perfecto! Y te adoro por ello, y lo sabes jajaja Y, por supuesto, también para mi turco, porque... bueno, siempre será mi Sadiq, obviamente, pero... supongo que siempre ha sido algo Dean conmigo... y tales... y porque sabes que te quiero y bla bla bla y esas moñadas XDU

Al resto, espero que disfruteis con la lectura y no me mateis mucho por lo mal que está escrito jaja

Besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

Desde que tengo uso de memoria, Dean ha sido mi héroe.

Daba igual que sucediese dentro de mi infantil mente, cualquier problema podía solucionarlo mi hermano mayor.

Cuando iba al colegio, todos los niños de mi curso decían maravillas de sus padres. Que si mi mamá es dentista y cura dientes, que si mi papá es bombero y apaga incendios… Yo sabía que mi padre era alguien más importante que cualquiera que los suyos, el mío salvaba al mundo entero todos los días.

Pero ni siquiera así podía compararse con Dean.

Podrían ser tonterías, cosas nimias y sin importancia. Pero el hecho de que mi hermano mayor pudiera hacer desde el desayuno hasta leerme un cuento, le hacía, a mis ojos de infante, el hombre más poderoso de la faz de la tierra.

Supongo que hay cosas que te suceden en la niñez, que incluso cuando maduras, en tu propia percepción de las cosas no cambian.

Estábamos en un caso relativamente muy sencillo: pueblo pequeño con vampiros nuevos en las afueras. Objetivo: cerrar el bufet libre que se habían montado. Pan comido… aunque bien sea dicho, _siempre_ decíamos lo mismo, y _siempre_ se nos complicaban las cosas.

Pasamos el día paseándonos por el pueblo, recopilando información sobre las muertes y los posibles testigos, y al caer la tarde hicimos un pequeño recorrido por las afueras, barajeando las posibles localizaciones del nido.

Obviamente, cuando llegamos al motel, solo quedaba una habitación. Con una sola cama.

Ambos nos negamos a dormir en el sofá, y menos tener que pasar la noche en el coche:

- Bueno, Sammy, será como cuando eras pequeño.- dijo Dean cuando entramos en el cuarto y dejó la caja de pizza que iba a ser nuestra cena en una mesilla.

Oh, sí, maravilloso. Si ya de por sí con dos camas a veces era incapaz de dormir con él, ya fuera por su tendencia a ver canales porno a altas horas de la noche, porque le daba por roncar o por ponerse a hablar, porque decidía que a las tres de la madrugada ponerse a limpiar todas las armas era una buena hora, etc… si teníamos que compartir cama lo que durase el caso, podía rezar a cualquier cosa que hubiera allá arriba porque descansase algo.

Me di una ducha y mordisqueé dos trozos de pizza antes de irme a la cama para repasar algunos datos de aquella mañana, después intentaría dormir algo… si es que el experimento de dormir juntos funcionaba.

Dean pululaba por el cuarto haciendo a saber qué, aunque cuando cerré el portátil y apagué la luz de la mesilla, parece ser que él también terminó lo que fuera que había estado haciendo y se metió bajo las sábanas a mi lado:

- Sam, deja más espacio.

- Estoy en el borde, tío.

- Pues yo también y esto es de matrimonio, así que muévete.

- Soy el doble que tú, Dean, es normal que ocupe el doble que tú.

- Eh, relax, tú solo muévete dos putos centímetros a tu izquierda y así lograremos que no termine durmiendo en el suelo esta noche.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy en el borde.

- Pues ponte de lado.

- Ponte de lado tú.

- No te cuesta nada moverte un poco, tío.

- Dean, yo ya me he acomodado y tienes sitio de sobra para dormir, así que deja de quejarte.

- Sam, o te mueves o te muevo.

- ¡Ok, ya voy! Quejica.

Resople antes de girarme, quedándome de lado, mirando como con una sonrisita de triunfo se colocaba bien sobre el colchón y me miraba complacido:

- ¿Ves, princesita, que no ha sido tan terrible el tener que moverte un poco?

- Dean, te juro que esta noche duermes en el coche.

- A callar y duérmete.

Cerré los ojos y deseé mentalmente que aquello que acababa de decir se cumpliera, aunque, como se demostró minutos más tarde, obviamente eso no iba a suceder tan rápido:

- Esto me trae tantos recuerdos.

- Cierra la boca, Dean, y durmamos algo.

- Sammy, ¿recuerdas la última vez que dormimos juntos?

- No.

- Oh, venga, ¿de veras que no lo recuerdas, tío?

Bufé y abrí los ojos. Empezaba a notar todo el cansancio del día de trabajo, y la verdad es que lo último que me apetecía en esos momentos era ponerme a rememorar batallitas pasadas:

- No, y tampoco me importa mucho.

- ¿En serio que no te acuerdas del caso de Shameslytown?

Me quedé callado unos segundos, dispuesto a volver a negar su pregunta y dar por finalizada aquella ridícula conversación. Pero, obviamente, al escuchar el nombre, me acordé de todo lo relacionado de ese caso:

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico al que se comió aquella harpía?

- Thomas Kordenson.- respondí sin necesidad de pensarlo si quiera.

- Lo encontramos dentro del yate de su abuelo. Su corazón aún estaba palpitando cuando ella se lo arrancó del pecho.

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente y tragué saliva mientras asentía. Durante ese caso me había hecho amigo tanto de Thomas como de Cecille, dos chicos del pueblo que me dieron la bienvenida y me permitieron la entrada a su banda desde el primer momento. El hecho de descubrir que ella era una de las harpías que había estado aterrorizando a toda esa gente, y no solo eso, si no ver como se estaba comiendo el cuerpo del que se supone era el chico que le gustaba, no había sido una cosa de la que un niño de 13 años se olvidara fácilmente.

- Yo mismo terminé con ella.- dije mientras abría de nuevo los ojos.

- Esa noche, tras saber que la familia de la chica esa era la causante de todo, papá se fue a acabar con ellas y…

- …y nos dijo que nos quedásemos en el motel, con todas las puertas y ventanas cerradas.- terminé su frase.

- Ni siquiera cenaste nada, y cuando apagamos la luz, decidiste que tú no ibas a dormir solo.- continuó, dejando que una sonrisa ladina se instalase en su rostro.

- Así que bajé de la cama, y me metí en la tuya, quedando como estamos ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué? Yo no lo recuerdo así.

Aquello me trastocó un poco. Parpadeé varias veces, rebuscando en mi memoria qué parte era la que podría haberme saltado, ya que ese momento de mi vida casi aseguraba que lo recordaba con exactitud.

Pero de repente, comenzó a reírse, y cogió mi muñeca, tirando de mí hasta tumbarse boca arriba y dejar mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, casi como si descansase sobre su pecho:

- Te metiste en mi cama y quedamos como estamos ahora.- dijo, ampliando la sonrisa, casi arrancándome una carcajada.

Negué débilmente y apoyé bien el brazo derecho para poder incorporarme y volver a tumbarme como estaba segundos antes… pero no lo hice. No había una explicación lógica para ello. Como bien acabábamos de decir, desde los trece no había vuelto a dormir así con mi hermano, y con mis más de veinte, no es que fuera una idea que me rondase por la cabeza.

Aún así, no me retire.

- Bueno, eso lo hacía cada vez que tenía miedo de algo.

- Lo sé, y esa noche estabas muerto de miedo.

- Cuando me abrazaba a ti, todos los monstruos desaparecían de mi mente y lograba conciliar el sueño.- confesé.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, supongo que rememorando, a causa de mis palabras, todas las veces que había hecho lo mismo, aquel mismo procedimiento de esperar a que las luces estuvieran apagadas para ir a colarme furtivamente en su cama para poder abrazarle.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré:

- Mañana en la mañana quiero que vayamos al molino derruido de las afueras, apuesto lo que sea a que están allí esos hijos de puta.

Sonreí y asentí, era lo más lógico, yo también había pensado que estarían allí:

- Vale, pero vamos temprano, si quieres desayunar, lo coges para llevar.

- Ni que fueran a ir muy lejos de día.

- Me da igual, no me apetece quedarme las horas en la cafetería.

- Está bien, quejica, pero ahora a dormir.

- Me parece muy buena idea.

- Buenas noches, Sammy.- murmuró antes de darme un ligero beso en el cabello y cerrar los ojos.

Aquel gesto me devolvió a mi más tierna infancia, y me costó bastante el incorporarme para poner el despertador. Pude escuchar perfectamente cómo se giraba en la cama, y para cuando volví a dejar la cabeza en la almohada, mis ojos se encontraron con su nuca.

Era lógico que no íbamos a pasarnos la noche abrazados como antaño, pero aún así, me acurruqué a su espalda, dejando que mi frente encontrara un hueco entre sus omóplatos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cuando iba al colegio, todos los niños de mi curso decían maravillas de sus padres. Que si mi mamá es dentista y cura dientes, que si mi papá es bombero y apaga incendios… Yo sabía que mi padre era alguien más importante que cualquiera que los suyos, el mío salvaba al mundo entero todos los días.

Pero ni siquiera así podía compararse con Dean.

Podrían ser tonterías, cosas nimias y sin importancia. Pero el hecho de que mi hermano mayor pudiera hacer desde el desayuno hasta leerme un cuento, le hacía, a mis ojos de infante, el hombre más poderoso de la faz de la tierra.

Supongo que hay cosas que te suceden en la niñez, que incluso cuando maduras, en tu propia percepción de las cosas no cambian.

Y una de ellas, es que pasen los años que pasen, Dean siempre será mi héroe.


End file.
